Big Time Crush
by Bigtimerushfan1000
Summary: Rachel is a A  student who lives at the palm woods, she never got into trouble, but making her Gustavo's neice helps. But when the Boys of Big time rush move in, Rachel is in for a big time crush


Chapter one  
>First of all, you may want to know who I am. My name is Rachel McLean and I live at the Palm Woods. I am 16, and I have brown hair and brown eyes. My mom died in a shark attack when I was 6 and now I live with my stepfather and half sister. I would prefer living with my uncle, but as some say, he is a living version of the devil! Anyway on to my story...<p>

As I walk out of the classroom I see that Bitters is not at his desk. I hope he was fired! But I see him walk in with 4 guys that look that they are my age, and an older woman who must be a parent and a girl who looked like she was 10. I sigh and burry my nose into a book, as I was walking to a couch, all I remember was that I was tripped. I fell face first onto a duffle bag. My nose hurt and I looked up and saw hazel eyes staring back at me.  
>"Oh my god! Are you ok?" he says with an out stretched hand.<br>"uh yeah but I don't think my book is..." I say as I get up pointing at my book which now was floating in the pool.  
>"My bad, I'm James, and you are?"<br>"Rachel, my name is Rachel, so why are you at the palm woods?" I ask  
>"Well I don't mean to brag but I'm going to be in a boy band." He replies<br>"Wow" I say sarcastically "You must be what Uncle Gustavo is working on next"  
>"Wait that thing is your uncle?" he asks<br>"Uh huh I moved here to be with him because when I was 6 my mom was killed in a shark attack, and I remind him of my mom." I say  
>"Wow I'm so sorry, but uh want to grab a coffee later or something?"<br>"I guess, after you buy me a new book!" I say. James laughs, but I give him the I MEAN IT glare and we exchange numbers.  
>"So uh see you at 4"<br>"Yeah see ya" I walk to the elevator with him, and surprisingly they live on the same floor as me, well they live right NEXT to me!  
>I walk into my apartment and see that my younger half sister is playing call of duty and is playing with this new guy. I shrug and walk into the kitchen, I peel a banana and chop it up with some other fruits and pour them into a blender. As I watch my smoothie mix there was a knock on the door. I open it and James was standing there with the other 3 boys.<br>"Oh hi Rachel, you live here?" James asks.  
>"Well I guess so, so what brings you guys to my door step?"<br>"we wanted to introduce ourselves, um this is Carlos, Kendall, and Logan."  
>"Hi!" I say as I wave to them.<br>I see Carlos whisper something in James's ear, and I can hear some of it.  
>"dude you said she was ok, she's HOT!"<br>James give Carlos the ill finish you when were gone look.  
>"Who's that?" Kendall asks<br>"Oh that's Violet, she's my half sister."  
>"Don't you mean step sister?" Logan asks<br>"No half sister, her mom is my mom, but her dad is NOT my dad" I say  
>"Oh yeah! That's right! My mom wanted to meet the adults of the apartment next to us to ask how the woods is." Kendall says.<br>"Oh well she can meet my step dad..." I say  
>"Why not your mom?" Carlos asks with a confused look.<br>"My mom, she died in a shark attack when I was 6 so about 10 years ago..."  
>"Oh my gosh im so sorry! I didn't know!" Carlos says.<br>"Nah its fine, im used to people asking about where my mom is but hey what am I going to do about it?"  
>Kendall, Logan, and Carlos shrug and walk away, without saying bye. James was still standing there.<br>"Wow that was rude of them! So we still on for our date?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow.  
>James starts to blush.<br>"Uh, Yeah! But its not a DATE-DATE! Just friends getting coffee! Oh look at the time well bye!" he says as he darts to his apartment.  
>I laugh as he runs away. I shut my door and walk over to Violet.<br>"What's up Vi?"  
>"Shut up! Im almost done! GAH! HE BEAT ME AGAIN! ALL THANKS TO YOU!" She says as she throws her remote down.<br>"Vi! Look im sorry! Ok? Can we please talk?" I say  
>"Let me think... NO! I HATE YOUR GUTS! I WISH MOM NEVER DIED! I BARLEY KNEW HER!" Violet says with a sad look on her face.<br>"Vi..."  
>"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DAD CAN ONLY CALL ME THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT? IM SO GLAD WE ARE MOVING!" She screams<br>"What? We are moving?"  
>"Oh no! just me and dad, you have to stay here to make Uncle happy!" she says while walking away.<br>I just stand there in awe, I walk back to my kitchen all confused, when I slipped! Gah! What is this stuff? I look down and saw a puddle of a dark pink. I smell strawberries... I guess my top fell off the blender. I try to get up but I cant. I just look down at my shirt.  
>"GAH! MY WHITE VNECK! ITS RUINED!" I scream<br>All the sudden Carlos breaks down the door.  
>"No need to fear CARLOS IS HERE!" he says as he taps his helmet.<br>"Oh good! Help me up please!" I say.  
>"Oh ok!" he says. I pull myself up but then HE slips.<br>"Eww! What is this stuff?" he asks smelling my smoothie.  
>"Oh its just a banana, strawberry, raspberry smoothie!" I say as I give him the thumbs up!<br>"Haha! Your funny! How do we get up though?" he says  
>"Uh I think that helmet is on WAY to tight!" I say<br>"why do you say that?"  
>"Cause you said im funny! Im so not!" I say while looking at the seeds in the puddle.<br>"NO! its true!" he says  
>"Im soooo sure! Im as sure as chuck Norris!" I say sarcasticly.<br>"OMG! ANOTHER FUNNY JOKE! YOU ARE HURTING MY INSIDES!" he says clutching his stomach.  
>"Really? You think so?" I say as I rub my forehead. My hand comes back sweaty, why is Carlos making me sweat?<br>"Totally! You know what? For making me laugh so much, I am going to take you to dinner!" he says getting up.  
>"Well sure I guess! But you know, you don't even know my name do you?" I ask<br>"Rachel McLean! James told me ALL about you!" he says.  
>"wait! James told you about me?" I ask<br>"uh huh! He described every detail down to your beauty mark under your eye!" he says helping me up.  
>"oh that's nice... so where will you take me to dinner?" I ask as he helps me up.<br>"I don't know... where do you like to eat?" He asks  
>" well there is this one place I like called, 'nugget' they have SO many chicken nuggets its like to die for!" I say<br>"Do they have corndogs?" he asks  
>I nod my head and he starts jumping up and down.<br>"YAY!" he says  
>"you like corndogs?" I ask him<br>"LOVE THEM! Hehe c ya later Rachel Anne McLean"  
>"Wait! How do u know my middle name?"<br>"Oh James looked you up... later!" he says  
>"OH! Wait do you have my number?" I ask him<br>"Yeah James gave it to me!" he says  
>Ugh so that James Diamond kid knows a ton about me... that stalker! I shrug and call Budda Bob to clean up my mess while I go to the pool to suntan.<br>I lay out my beach towel on a chair and slap on some suntan lotion and play my Playlist on my ipod I called 'Leave me Alone im Busy killing skin cells'  
>I shut my eyes for about 45 seconds before the madness starts to begin.<br>"CANNON BALL!" I hear a guy scream.  
>The water from the cannon ball landed on me so now im all wet.<br>"Ugh! My Ipod is broken! Who did this!" now I was REALLY pissed off. And when I get pissed off everyone is scared of me... I guess that's the only thing me and Gustavo have in common.  
>"He did it!" everyone courses pointing at the boy under water.<br>"What did I do?" James asks  
>"You just cannonballed?" I ask<br>"Yeah pretty sweet right?" he says flicking the wet hair out of his face.  
>"No not pretty sweet James... that just busted my ipod! My Real Father gave that to me for my 13th birthday! UGH!" I say as I storm off, leaving my now smoking ipod on my chair. As I walk into the lobby I see a girl who looks about my age, long dark brown hair, olive tone skin, and had a pink bow in her hair.<br>"Um hi! Im Riley, im new here, im working on being an actress or singer... whats your name?" Riley asks.  
>"Oh um... my name is Rachel! Im sorry that im soaked but my foolish friends who just moved in kinda got me wet..." I say pointing to James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan.<br>"Oh... there cute! whats there names?" she asks.  
>"Well that's Carlos, he ALLWAYS wears a helmet for whatever reason that is... That Kendall, who I guess is the lead guy who has a big heart, that's James, a very selfish, full of himself guy. Oh and that's Logan... he wants to be a doctor, but ended up being in a boy band instead." I say as I sit down with my towel around my waist.<br>"Oh, Logan is cute... Hey Rachel is it? Do you think you could Introduce me to them? Mostly Logan?" she says.  
>"Riley, you must be a very outgoing person, you don't care what people think of your style, or who you like!" I say<br>"Well I guess my style is kinda out there but WHO CARES! HAHA!" She screams in my ear.  
>"OK, Riley I have heard enough, lets go meet the boys..." I say dragging her to the pool.<br>The boys are around the fire pit, laughing making jokes, just by themselves... Huh...  
>"Hey guys! This is Riley! She just moved here just like you guys did, and im introducing her to you all!"<br>"Oh Rachel! My Mother is calling for me I have to go unpack! See you guys later!" she says running off.  
>"New girl... NICEEEEEEE" all the guys say at once.<br>"Ok who calls Riley?" I ask crossing my arms.  
>"I DO!" Logan screams<br>"Wow Logan, loud much?" I ask  
>"Im sorry I just never get the girl and she seems cool." He says<br>"Well, I heard from a very colorful bird that she likes you too..." I say to him.  
>"Oh that's cool! So a bird talked to you? COOL!" Carlos said<br>"No! Carlos, again I still think that helmet is on too tight, im saying that Riley likes Logan too!" I say slapping his helmet.  
>"Hey! No one touches the helmet!" He says holding his hands on his head.<br>"Oh I get it now, you all have something you don't want other people to touch... James has his hair, and lucky comb. Carlos has his Helmet. Logan has his math books and Kendall has... you know, I really don't know about you Kendall, but hey whatever!" I say as I walk away, but of cores James ran up to me.  
>"Rachel! Look im sorry for breaking your iPod and your book, and possibly your blender, soo I'm sorry" he says.<br>"Its ok James, I forgive you..." I say back  
>"Oh cool! Oh and I cant make it to coffee sorry! Gustavo wants us at the studio! So catch ya later!" he says running off.<br>"Uh James! The studio is that way!" I say pointing in the other detraction that James went.  
>"Psht, I knew that! Got to go!" he says<br>I laugh as I get in the elevator. But when the doors open I see someone I did NOT want to see.  
>"Rachel... How nice to see you... we were just moving out! Oh but, uh Vi must have told you that!" Chris says<br>Ok Chris is my 'father' not really... soo I just pretty much shrugged and pushed him out of the elevator. When I got to my floor and opened my door. I saw my apartment... it was pink ALL over! I ran into my room, Pink with zebra stripes! I looked around and saw a loveseat swing set, and the best part... a swirly slide! I looked in it and Carlos came right out of it like a ninja.  
>"SURPRISE! Do you like it? Gustavo thought you would! I told him to get you a swirly slide... cause I want one SOOO bad!" he said<br>"Oh, wow! Uncle Gustavo bought all this for me? Wow! I thought he was very, VERY Cheap when it comes to presents for me!" I said  
>"Oh cool! You should come with me to the studio to say thanks! Come on!" he says<br>"Carlos, I really don't want to..." I say  
>"YOUR COMING WITH ME! NOW!" he says pulling me by my shirt.<br>"No Carlos, I really don't want to!" I say, falling to the floor. But he was still pulling me.  
>"Too bad! Haha!" he says pulling me to the elevator.<br>"CARLOS! MY SHIRT IS GOING TO STRECH!" I say to him trying to get away.  
>"Well if it does you can wear my sweatshirt!" he says.<br>"Carlos... why are you REALLY pulling me to the studio?" I say to him while he helps me up and grabs my arm so I wont escape.  
>"Cause I want you to see me sing! And I heard you sing when you were in the shower... your pretty good!" he says<br>I start blushing... I was so used to singing in the shower, no one ever heard me. But that was before the guys moved in.  
>"Uh... thanks Carlos... but I prefer not singing in front of people!" I say shuddering.<br>"Oh its ok! Ill be there! And besides, your singing is my new ring tone so the guys heard it to, so only Gustavo is the only one who hasent heard you sing!" he says  
>"Wait! Whats your ringtone?" I ask him<br>"Nothing! Oh here we are!" he says  
>I walk in and its red and white all over! Its almost making me sick! (I hate the color red, because it reminds me of blood, and blood reminds me of my mom dyeing.)<br>"DOG! YOUR LATE!" I hear Gustavo scream.  
>"Im sorry boss, but I brought a friend." He said<br>"NO WATCHERS! SEND HIM HOME!" he screams some more  
>"Oh no! But you know her!" he says<br>"Who is it?" he asks waiting for an answer  
>"Your niece, Rachel McLean!" he says<br>"SHE'S HERE! GET HER IN HERE!" he says  
>I walk in cause I heard him.<br>"Oh Rachel! I missed you!" He says while hugging me.  
>"Uncle! Cant breath here!" I say<br>"Oh sorry! Look Rachel I heard you can sing!" he screams in my ear  
>"WHAT! Who told you that?" I ask<br>"James did!" they all point at him  
>"Rachel sing me a song... NOW!" Gusatvo screams at me<br>I take a deep breath and sing  
>'ve always been the kind of girl<br>That hid my face  
>So afraid to tell the world<br>What I've got to say  
>But I have this dream<br>Right inside of me  
>I'm gonna let it show, it's time<br>To let you know  
>To let you know<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>The reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<p>

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

WOW! My heart was pounding, but I lived though it!  
>"Wow Rachel! That was AMAZING! You even better than the dogs! So I guess I have to cancel this new boy band, and make you a star instead!" he says<br>"Oh no! no its ok Uncle its fine I can just write some songs if you want me to, but not take there place!" I say

I walk out of the studio, thinking what the hell I just did…


End file.
